


Green Bean

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna helps Elsa become The Wicked Witch for Halloween. [oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bean

With the green Mehron Fantasy F-X body paint in her left hand, Elsa squeezed a bit of the goop into her free hand. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smeared the paint onto her face, rubbing it around until it covered everything. She made sure that the paint covered every bit of her face until no more of her pale complexion was visible. She closed her eyes and dabbed some of it onto her eyelids.

″Anna!″ Elsa called out, hoping her little sister was close enough to her room to hear her. When she heard heels clicking down the wooden floors of the hallway, she knew she had been heard by the younger girl. The bedroom door creaked open, showing the redhead dressed up in a pink frilly dress and holding a wand.

It had been Anna’s idea to dress up as Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked for Halloween.  Of course Elsa had gotten the complicated one.

″What’s up, Els? Or should I say _Elphie_?″ She asked, crossing the room to her sister. ″Are you almost ready? If you take any longer, all the good candy is going to be gone!″

″Do I look almost ready?″ The taller girl quipped, gesturing to herself. Anna looked her up and down, noticing the fact that Elsa had still been in her tank top and shorts. The only part of her costume she had accomplished was putting some of the green paint on her face. ″Can you help me put some of this stuff on?″

Elsa handed Anna a pair of rubber gloves and put a dollop of the paint into her hand. Before letting her sister put the stuff on her, she pulled her platinum hair into a loose bun as to make the task easier. When she was done, she felt the cool paint make contact with the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her back. Apparently, it had been noticeable.

″You okay over there, green bean?″ Elsa didn’t have to look at her reflection in the mirror to know that Anna had been smirking.

Soft lips found an unpainted patch of skin on the taller girl’s shoulder. In the mirror, Elsa gave her sister a look of mock annoyance. She gently jabbed an elbow into Anna’s stomach, soliciting a giggle from her.

″Do it again and this crap is going in your hair.″ The redhead threatened, reaching her arm over Elsa’s shoulder so she could catch a glimpse of the paint still in her hand. 

Elsa bit her lip, repressing a giggle, and turned to face her sister. Anna proceeded to lather the paint onto her shoulders, maintaining firm eye contact with the platinum haired girl who had been gnawing at her bottom lip.

After Anna finished up the last part of Elsa’s shoulders and back, she turned to sit on the bed and watch her put on the rest of it herself. Before she could took a step away, Elsa grabbed Anna by the wrist and pulled her closer. She held the girl’s freckled face in her paint splattered hands. A wicked grin tugged at her lips. She brushed her thumb lightly over the smaller girl’s cheek and pulled her face closer to her own. It was a quick kiss, but that’s all Elsa wanted. She got the reaction she wanted.

Anna scoffed and looked at the older girl with mock anger. ″You got your stupid paint all over my face.″

″Sorry, Miss Galinda. Let me make it up to you.″ Elsa placed a hand on Anna’s chest and pushed her back until the back of the girl’s legs were pressed against the edge of the bed. With a bit of force, Elsa pushed the smaller girl onto the bed and climbed on top of her.


End file.
